Bruises to a heart
by troubledatheart
Summary: Sarah is living the life no teenager should, her father attacks her..one night who does she bump into....Jareth. First ever fan fic JxS
1. Chapter 1

A/N **heya ppl, okay this is my first fan fic so please dont kill me...im not to sure on the full length plot just yet but i know it is over a couple of chapters...but if no one is interest please let me know and ill attempt to write another but if u are interested please please let me know...thnx x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth, Jareth, Sarah or any other characters..if i did i would be rich and happy :D**

* * *

The hands on the clock showed the time was 11pm. '_Not to late to go out for a walk' _she thought as she put on her long woolly cardigan and comfy boots. She quietly made her way down the stairs managing not to step on the squeaky step, and out of the front door. Slowly turning towards the night her dark green eyes adjusted to the light, she adjusted her long dark hair over her ears as if to keep them warm and headed off towards the park that she loved when she was younger. '_Younger…' _she thought '_I'm only 18…okay I'm not a child anymore but I am still older._'

As she made her way along the dark deserted streets sudden dull pains were slowly numbing the back of her head. She slowly raised her hand to the back of her head and wasn't surprised to feel a small amount of a sticky substance. '_DAMN! I'm bleeding again!_' She bought her hand back down and examined the blood…not too much as before, so she wiped it on the leg of her jeans and continued to walk. She cast her mind back earlier that day when she arrived home after school to find her father glaring at her from the other end of the hallway. '_Oh No' _she thought.

'YOU'RE 15 MINUTES LATE!!' The anger in his eyes was uncontrollable; if they could his eyes would be shooting jets of fire at his daughter. 'Dad I had to pop by the library to drop a book off, I forgot it was a couple of days late.' Her father seemed to calm down a bit after hearing her words and Sarah thought nothing of it as she walked into the living room. Suddenly a pain seared through to the back of her head like someone had just rammed a knife there and took a chunk out. She immediately fell to the floor one hand covering the back of her head the other on the floor to support herself in case her body decided that it wanted to pass out on her. However small jabbing pains were at her hand as well that was on the floor, she turned her hand palm side up to discover a nice sized bit of broken glass stuck slap bang in the middle of it. She turned back to look at the person who had caused her this trauma, no surprise at all but it was yet again her father. 'I warned you about being late and you still defy me, and then have the nerve to make a pathetic excuse and expect me to just allow it!' Her father screamed at her in frustration.

Sarah slowly turned back to look around and finally discovered what object of his choosing had caused so much pain. It was none other than the crystal ash tray Karen (her ex stepmother) had bought him for some anniversary. 'You Bastard!' she screamed back at him, tears slowly filling her eyes due to pain and sheer anger. Someone had grabbed her wrist and Sarah winced as her father's nails dug deep into her skin causing it to break as small droplets of blood were dripping like wet paint on to the carpet. The other hand suddenly went to her throat trying to squeeze the life from her. 'G_reat…I try to reduce my fine on a fucking book and now I'm about to be murdered for it because I was late!_'

Suddenly her thoughts snapped back into reality as she struggled to breathe and hold onto her consciousness. She could slowly feel the dark obyss circling the corners of her eyes. 'Don't you ever speak to me like that again…you hear' her father was talking very calm for someone strangling their own daughter, like it came naturally. 'Get up to your room and out of my sight.'

The hand was removed from her wrist and throat and her father backed away and out of the room. Sarah slowly rose to her feet, trying to stay balanced and carefully walked out of the room and headed for the stairs. When a voice called out 'DON'T EXPECT ANY DINNER…YOU'RE NOT EATING FOR A WEEK IN THIS HOUSE!'

Sarah had aroused from her bed over 2 hours later to discover she had indeed passed out. This thought bought her back to reality as she crossed the bridge of the little river that led into the park. She slowly took a deep breath and decided to take the long way around the park so she could be out longer away from her living hell. O if her Dad found her gone now she was sure he would kick the daylights out of her. She walked up to the fountain and sat on the ledge and crossed her legs under her to keep in the heat. She hadn't realised it was this cold when she decided to go for a walk.

Karen her ex stepmother had left 3 years ago taking Sarah's half brother Toby with her, leaving Sarah with _him._ Karen had soon realised she was living with an aggressive and controlling husband. She was not prepared to stay with him any longer and left. Sarah was never close with her Stepmother, this was the reason her Dad had blamed Sarah for Karen's decision to leave. He would not admit that it was him and him only in the wrong and he decided to punish Sarah for making Karen leave.

Sarah looked down at her hands, the cut on her palm was scabbed over and she slowly started to pick, causing the wound to open once again. Slowly tears started to brim at her eyes and she couldn't hold it any longer. One by one tears were falling from her eyes into her hands causing the wound to sting with the reaction of the salt. She had thought of running away many a times but she had no where to go, her real mum was dead along with any grandparents, and deep down she had hoped this pain was a passing thing with her father. She wanted him to change and she truly thought he would…but then again she knew he wouldn't. She had no money to leave she finished school this year but her father made it quite clear she would not be going to college but to stay at home and become some sort of slave of the house, never to leave his sight.

In the trees ahead of her she heard a distant cooing of what she presumed was an owl, she saw it fly into the trees in front of her, but she just passed it off as another noise in the night. She thought back again this time to when living at home was so bad she started to rebel out against everything. Although she was only 18; by 16 she had started smoking, by 17 she had stopped smoking it made her feel quite ill but she had lost her innocence to a boy at school during lunch one day when thy bunked off to his house. This became a regular meet but it meant nothing to her, he meant nothing to her it was something she could control, not her fucking arsehole of a father. She broke it off after a couple of months. She had no real friends, friends she could rely on like any normal 18 year old had. She was proud of her self in one respect she never touched drugs. A small smile formed at her lips, she was so stupid. Any normal person would have upt and left home and lived on the street just to get away but no she stayed and was made to live with some man who presumably was her father but she didn't see him as her father just a man. She used to be so tough, taking any challenge that was sent her way but now she was a wreck. I mean she took on the hardest challenge of her life she solved a maze that was supposed to be impossible just to win her brother back that must have shown courage right? Yet she would probably never see him again now he had left with Karen. She hadn't thought about the Labyrinth in just under 3 years, just after Karen left. Tears again began to flow freely from her eyes. Beautiful emerald eyes that hid so much pain and anguish under the dark long black lashes from the rest of the world like a mask but when no one was watching the pain slipped out each salty tear at a time. She covered her face with the palms of her hands pressing hard into her eye sockets trying with her might to numb the pain, sobs from her throat reached out to her mouth and she was crying painfully. If anyone was there watching it would of broken their heart.

'Sarah?' a calm male voice called out her name, called out in concern. She didn't here it the first time she was to engrossed with her thoughts.

'Sarah.'

This time she looked up through the blur of her eyes and the gaps between her fingers to a pair of legs…in black breeches, she slowly lowered her hands to her lap and followed the path of the body stood in front of her. A white poet shirt with the neckline cut halfway to the middle of his abdomen, a gold pendant in a crescent moon shape which was peeking through the gap as if trying to escape, a long neck with wispy golden silver hair placed ever so perfectly on top of a black cape that seemed to glisten in the moon light, which bought her up to the well shaped face of a man. Sharpe cheek bones and chin, his lips pale beige were shaped perfectly. She starred for a moment, she then caught sight of the eyes, and two coloured miss matched eyes. One a deep blue and the other a deep green with a tinge of gold, if you stared for long enough they would drown you in their depth. These eyes were framed with dark brown eyebrows that went up a points at the end. Slowly her memory registered the man in her list of pictures standing in front of her with a very concerned look on his face was

_Jareth the Goblin King._

_

* * *

_A/N : REview Review Review...pleeeeeeeeease x


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: **okay so i was meant to post this last nite but didn't get round to it..sorry...i am still unsure of the plot so please bare with me maybe i should of startd my first fic as a 1 shot...silly me **

**anyway the main reason i thought of Sarah's dad as abusive is that i have read fics about her self harming etc so she is damaging herself and i just thought o maybe do one as someone else is hurting her. thankyou for the reviews by the way very happy:D i have writen 2 more chaps in draft but im having a writers block...anyway hope you like this chap nd the next 2 when they are uploaded **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or anything to do with it.**

She was speechless, she couldn't…she was so confused. No she was imagining it. He wasn't there now, standing in front of her, calling her name. It's because she was thinking about the Labyrinth that's why she can see him. _'I'm going mad.'_ She thought.

'Sarah, I'm not imaginary, I am here.' His response was as if he had just heard her thoughts. 'Why are you crying?...and why is there blood over your face?' He slowly reached his gloved fingers to her face but she pulled away quickly before he could touch her.

'What are you doing here?' her voice sounded dry and empty, reflecting how she looked, just like an empty shell. Her mask she had practiced for so long was over her face once more. Jareth carefully stepped to the side of Sarah and took a seat on the ledge next to her, turning his body towards her. 'I come Aboveground to get away for a while. I find this spot calming and soothing. I saw a girl enter the park and sit here, as I continued to stare I noticed she was crying. I was making my way over to see if she was alright and it was only as I got closer I noticed it was you.'

She said nothing, just looked down at her hands. She hadn't even moved when he had sat next to her not even a flinch.

Jareth's heart was breaking as he studied the vulnerable girl in front of him. Oh how she had changed. She looked beautiful even while crying, her hair and eyes were the same however dark circles trapped the eyes that showed her pain. She had lost her baby face and looked like a grown up women, her body had developed too, all her curves in the right places. She was looking frightfully pale though like she hadn't eaten in years and was on the very skinny side, her bones were sticking out too much than usual.

'I thought you would have forgotten me…' her voice broke his trail of thought. He looked up at her tear shed face smeared with blood. He took off his glove and slowly placed his hand on her cheek, with his thumb wiping away a stray tear and a bit of blood. She didn't flinch but he felt to his surprise, her lean in ever so slightly. 'I could never forget you.' She looked down at her palms and slowly started to rub the wound, Jareth followed his eyes down to the cut and he let slip a small gasp. He slowly took hold of her injured hand. 'Sarah, who did this?'

'It's nothing,' she whispered. She tried to pull her hand away but Jareth firmly held her hand. He slowly bought her hand closer on his lap and placed his free hand just above hers. Sarah was feeling a rush of dizziness, she couldn't decide if that was his doing or from the wound on her head. She looked at her hand again and could see the wound had gone. 'Thank you' was let out through a whispered sob, yet he still didn't let go of her hand but entwined his fingers through hers.

Jareth could not bear to let go, just from holding her hand small tingles we travelling through his body. He was still concerned as the cut had looked deep. He continued to stare at her hand when he realised there on her wrist, he saw what looked like a bruise. No! He was imagining it…was he …he had to check. He cautiously lifted the sleeve of her cardigan.

Sarah let out a gasp and quickly looked away in the opposite direction. She was embarrassed by her injuries, it was showing her as weak. Oh how she wanted to just leave, but something made her stay. She looked back to see him staring at her. Jareth found bruises that looked recent, with nail marks on the inside of her wrist. '_Someone has done this to her!'_ Anger flared under his eyes for a moment, but it disappeared as he realised it would be best to stay calm. He looked up waiting for her to turn round back to him. She turned her head round and met his eyes. A small breeze rushed around the park which had adjusted Sarah's hair, so it was all behind her back revealing her neck. More bruising was visible, finger marks. Jareth could not believe it. 'Sarah, who is doing this to you?'

No answer. Her mask was in place over her face, showing no emotion. 'Sarah, don't use that mask of yours, you are in the presence of the master of masks.' Suddenly without warning she burst out crying. He really hadn't expected that, he thought it would take a lot more to break the mask, this just showed him how fragile she was at this moment. He didn't know what to do… '_Do I hold her…or let her be?'_ His heart had already made the decision for him, his arm circled around her waist and pulled her ever so gently towards him while the other hand stroked the back of her head. She flinched against his chest but yet she didn't pull away and the tears continued to fall. He looked at his hand that was stroking her head. More blood. As if she knew she cried harder whilst muttering, Jareth could only hear bits. '15 minutes…I didn't mean to.' Jareth moved aside parts of her hair and on the back he found a deep cut, he lifted her off his chest but still didn't fully let go. 'Who did this?' he asked for the final time. 'You wouldn't believe me if I told you.'

'Sarah I know you still see me as the enemy but I'm not, honestly. We are not in the Labyrinth anymore, I'm just an old…acquaintance, who is very worried about you and who cares for you.' Sarah knew she couldn't keep it hidden any longer. '_I think it was easier when no one paid much attention to me or showed any interest._' She thought. She could feel his hand soothingly rubbing her back in small circles that made her feel safer, safer than she has ever felt in a long while. She took a deep breath…

'My Father…'

* * *

Review pritty please:D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: **okay next chapter is here yay!! Thank you again for your reviews, a shinny penny to each of you :D I realised that whilst writing, these chapters seemed long but when I uploaded them they were really short so I do say I'm sorry so they will be lil chapters…as they say good thing in small packages.**

**Disclaimer: Again I do not own anything; I am poor and do this for me only.**

* * *

Jareth was gobsmacked. No he had to of heard it wrong, Sarah was always close to her father, this didn't make sense. 'Your father?' he asked her more to justify if he was imagining it. She nodded briefly before crying again. The doors to her emotions were finally open and she couldn't close them. Too long she had hidden her pain and now it was ripping through her. 'Why did he do this?' He asked calmly trying to resist the urge to disappear to her house and kill the fucking bastard that had caused this girl so much pain.

Sarah had tried to compose herself as best she could and slowly pulled away from his warmth and sat up straight rubbing the remaining tears from her eyes. 'I walked in from school and found my father starring at me with anger in his eyes…' Sarah continued to relay the story of today's events. Jareth listened to every word she said and many times resisted the urge to just pick her up, walk away and never look back. After she finished her tale she sat very quietly twiddling her fingers. He slowly opened his mouth to speak 'Is this the first time he has done this?' She looked up into his eyes, those eyes she had once feared to look into; but now all his eyes showed was an emotion she had never seen in him before. She couldn't hide anything from him, she quickly shook her head. She slowly lifted up her woolly cardigan, he tried to stop her unsure of what she was doing but she shook her head. She revealed her flat abdomen which harvested a few small bruises but what really caught his attention was the larger one that ranged from her middle round to the side. 'After my step mother left my dad blamed me because we didn't always see eye to eye, I apparently was the reason she left. So I'm getting punished for what I did, it all happened a couple of weeks after my visit to the labyrinth…that's just when I decided to grow up.'

Jareth pulled her close to him, never wanting to let go of her again. He could feel her sobs rise from her throat as she started to shiver with the cold. He gently pulled her even closer allowing no gap between them, any closer and she would be sitting on his lap. He hated seeing her like this. He wanted to fix it, she deserved that much.

Sarah realised she had been out of the house for almost 2 and half hours. She needed to go home, if her father caught her out or realised she had gone…she shivered with the thought '_What am I doing?!' _she had just poured out her deepest secrets to someone she considered a stranger, she had to leave now!

Jareth was wondering if she would consider leaving for the Underground with him. He had loved her from the first moment he met her, when she was just 15 (but he knew he would have to wait for her), he could not force her against her will. He at least predicted 10 years not 3 to visit her again. '_Wrong place, wrong time buddy! Do not think about this now you are here for her.' _He noticed that Sarah had stopped crying and that all could be heard were little hiccups. He relaxed his embrace around her.

She felt his embrace relax, this was her chance. Of course she appreciated him being there and everything but she just had to get back. She shot out of his arms, she began to run. Each step was increasing her dizziness, she knew she would pass out soon but she had to get back then she could pass out '_Come on feet!'_ …She tripped up a branch that lay over her path and began to fall as if in slow motion, closer to the ground.

It all happened so quickly, all he noticed was she had gone from his arms, running and then the branch. Just before she hit the floor something or someone had grabbed her and carried her as if she was an innocent child, her head against his chest. The dizzy spell was quickening, she looked up and as the darkness closed around her she saw the pair of miss matched eyes staring down at her.

He couldn't just drop her off at her house, back to that monster, that would be wrong. Like dropping the prey into his lap and her not stand a chance against the predator that was her father. Anger flared once more behind his eyes. '_Okay…calm down…you can't take her to the Underground it's far too soon.'_ As much as he'd like to he couldn't. PING! The light bulb in his mind switched on…he knew where to take her. And with that he evaporated leaving no sign that either he or Sarah was there apart from the mist of glitter that was captured by the wind.

He gently laid her down on the bed, careful not to wake her up; he knew she hadn't slept in weeks probably haunted by the nightmares that her father had given her. He brushed a stray hair from her face, which showed her pale face now calm and peaceful. He gently placed his hand hovering just above her head, and muttered something, words? He then slowly stroked one finger up her arm from her wrist, across her shoulder and up to where her neck joined her head. Sarah shivered but remained asleep, the cuts and bruises had been healed but Jareth knew the emotional injures could not be healed by his magic. He placed a thick blanket over Sarah and gently placed a kiss on her forehead. He then settled in an armchair at the end of the bed and watched over her all night until he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Review Review Typing next chapter as we speak :D


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: okay this is the next short chapter...thankyou again for my reviews they are really making me happy that people are interested more shinny pennies dont spend them all at once...Bad news is im havin a serious writers block nd i hate it, i no wat i want to happen in the story its just putting it on to paper. so bare with me and sorry once again.**

**Disclaimer: Still poor and still do not own the labyrinth, or jareth damn it! 3**

She carefully opened her eyes, the light streaming through the gaps until her eyes were opened fully. She took in her surroundings an inch at a time. The room was no bigger than hers; it was light and airy from the big window on the opposite wall covered by white curtains allowing the warmth from the sun over her face. For a fairly sized room there wasn't a lot of furniture. A small wardrobe to the right of her against the wall, the double bed she was sitting on covered in plum coloured sheets, on the other side of the bed was a small table and at the end of the bed against the far wall in the corner sat the Goblin King curled up in an arm chair. He awoke with a start, as if he knew she had been watching him. He practically jumped out of the chair and rushed over to her, a small smile grew on her lips as she watched him nearly topple over on to her. 'Are you alright?' He said hurriedly checking her over with his eyes to check if her injuries were still gone. Sarah felt the back of her head with her hand, a confused looked appeared on her face, the pain was gone. She noticed Jareth's smile 'Yes I'm fine…did you heal me?'

'I did, I couldn't stand seeing you the way you were' he turned away 'It was tearing me apart.' He didn't want her to see his weakness, he had to be the strong one 'I thought it might stop you fainting on me again.' He let out a small chuckle to ease himself more than her. He felt something wrap around his waist…her arms. '_Is she hugging me?'_

'Thank you…thank you for finding me and well being there for me.' She gave him a slight squeeze as thanking him again; she then began to untangle her arms from his waist. He quickly turned round and held on to her. 'I'm glad you're okay,' he said returning her squeeze careful not to hurt her. They stood together like this for ages, it felt like years to both of them. Sarah suddenly retracted; Jareth looked worried as if he had done something wrong. 'I have to go, if my dad finds out I'm not in my room I'll…' she couldn't finish her sentence. 'Where are we anyway?' Jareth chuckled. 'This is an apartment on the other side of town. It's empty; the owners will be gone for a while.

'Why?' she replied curiously.

'I decided to send them on a free holiday, a…oh what's the word…lottery prize.' This time Sarah giggled. 'Sarah I know we have only seen each other for the first time in 3 years but…you can't go back home…he is a monster!' he practically screamed the last sentence.

'I have to… he will find me!' she looked away trying to hide her pain, the pain he couldn't heal. 'Sarah! He has no right to treat you like this, you deserve so much better.'

What do you want me to do?! I have no where to go, no family, no friends, no one!!' Anger flared through her green eyes tears brimming over the sides, this was another emotion and she couldn't handle anymore. She backed up against the wall behind her, turned and punched the wall with all her might tears still falling. Jareth herd her hand meet the wall with a crack and he flinched as he knew that had hurt her. Her legs buckled under, she fell to the floor shattered in tiny pieces, she put her hand she had just punched to her lips sucking the blood away from her knuckles and cried, cried, screamed and shock all at once. Slipping into her madness crying uncontrollably, the tears burnt her cheeks. She felt him kneel down to her and he wrapped his arms round her.

Jareth took hold of her and cradled her to him, protecting her, comforting her, anything that would make her ease out of her hysteria. A small tear left his eye, he quickly sniffed it away. He placed his head to rest upon her head, and kissed her hair. '_I can't leave her…I love her.'_

'Sarah, come back with me.'

Sarah lent her head to his chest; she could hear his heart flutter in his chest waiting for her response. His slow breathing was calming her down, soon she was breathing at his rate, as breathing as one. His long hair tickling the side of her face, she could stay like this for ever. 'I don't know Jareth…but you're right I can't go home, just let me think for a bit.' The hope that was hanging on by a single thread snapped again, he was so sure she would say yes. 'You need time to think…how long do you need?' His voice sounded emotionless. Sarah had noticed this and tried to reassure him that she hadn't said no just she needed to think. 'Can we stay here for a couple of days, which will give me time to think?' He nodded emotionless, his mask now in place. Just too defiantly reassure him and maybe slightly herself, she looked up and with her non-bleeding hand she took hold of his chin bringing his face to hers, closer and closer till their lips were touching and she kissed him. To her surprise Jareth had snapped out of his mask and kissed her back. What started off a quick kiss on the lips, escalated. He gently nibbled her bottom lip till they parted ever so slightly and he passionately slipped his tongue into her mouth to meet her's. She co9uld feel his arms wrap around her, holding on to her with the passion and lust he had kept hidden for years. She replied by entwining her fingers in his soft silky hair. She slowly pulled away from the kiss. Jareth allowed her, much to his sadness of just releasing her from his arms. 'Will 2 days be enough?' he asked hoping he wasn't pushing things, but hey she had just kissed him, her decision not his. 'No.' Sadness fell on to his face. He had blown it _Damn me and my attraction to her_. He cursed himself in his head.

'I've made my mind up.' She replied….

* * *

A/N: please review so need the support right now...my mum is shouting at me because im on here 24/7 nd i havent cleaned my room...oooppps lol she is threatening to confiscate my sweeney todd dvd away :(:(


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N heya every one...at last the last chapter of this story...i do not plan on furthering this story i feel it has run its course... however i hav had peoople ask me to consider a sequal so review review and let me know what you think if i get enough yesses 4 the sequal i will write one i do have a thought in mind-... i finally over come the writers block that was the ending i wasn't sure how long it would be i had to leave a few small scenes out to make it work. I would like to thank my revieweres...you know ewho you are you really kept me going and showed me how much i love writing whether you liked it or not. Shinny peenies awarded yet again. i finished this chapter last nyt and planned to upload it at college today but was so busy making films i didnt get round to it so i again apologise. hope you have enjoyewd it...i ahve another i am brewing in my screwwed up hed lol so stay tuned...**

**enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: you know, i know, everyone knows**

Jareth felt a rush of shock, tension and hope hit hi all at once. He then began to worry that his kiss was not enough to convince her to leave with him, he had run out of ideas on what to do…he looked at Sarah's eyes for a tell all sign he could recognise but no emotion was shown in her eyes. She was hiding it well. 'I accept your offer, I want to leave with you and never look back on my life here.'

Shock hit him again and before and before he could even decide what to do next she had lunged at him kissing him all over. He responded by nuzzling into her neck placing small kisses along and gently nibbling along her collar bone. She let out a moan of pure satisfaction. He had to pull away or he would have had her right there right now and even though it felt right, he realised she was still fragile. 'Are you sure?'

'Yes, I know I shouldn't rush things but with you being here last night with me…I think I'm falling in love with you Jareth.'

He smiled into her neck purring 'I have always loved you.' She smiled in return. He then thought of whether she would need anything from her home, he had asked and she simply shook her head. 'I have you that's all I need, I don't want to remember anything from that life apart from meeting you and I have you so no, you'll do just fine.' A cheeky grin spread across his face.

'Now will you be okay if I disappear for a couple of hours, just to check with the Underground and have things set up for our arrival? She nodded. He didn't like lying to her but he had to, if she was to find out where he was really going…she might change her mind. He kissed Sarah on the cheek and told her to help herself to anything in the apartment and quickly showed her around before evaporating in a puff of glitter.

Sarah made a cup of tea and slumped on to the sofa in the living room, without helping it the smile no her face would not disappear. She set the tea down on the coffee table in front of her and started to examine her hand and wrist that Jareth had healed last night. She was amazed there was no bruising or even a scar, she was grateful to him this way she would never have to remember what had happened. She didn't even feel the need to see her father again; she had never really considered him as her father since the attacks started. She shivered she removed the memory from her mind and threw it away in her imaginary bin. She knew she wouldn't get over this as quickly as she'd of liked but she knew it would take time and she prepared herself for that, knowing Jareth loved her was the first step to moving on. She turned on the television in front of her and watched morning television.

Jareth appeared on the porch of a white wooden house, it looked so peaceful there. Jareth looked round and saw the car parked in the drive, taking this in to consideration he gathered he would be in. Jareth opened the door to Sarah's house, he didn't see the need to ring the bell or knock. He stepped into the hallway, it wasn't very big. He heard a commotion coming from the room off the hallway. He walked in to the room, head held high ready to take on whatever was there. He walked in and saw what appeared to be Sarah's father hurling objects at the wall in front of him. Jareth made an interrupting clearing of his throat. Her father whizzed round expecting it to be Sarah and launched a glass ornament; Jareth being magical stepped to the side out of the way as the object flew passed his head. The man stopped realising it was not his brat of a daughter. 'WHO ARE YOU?!' anger rising in his voice.

Jareth put his smug smile over his face 'Now Mr Williams that I hope was not intended for Sarah if she was standing in my shoes, you do have a nasty temper on you don't you?' Jareth didn't expect an answer so he continued. 'Taking your anger out on your child is not a wise move sir.'

'And who are you to tell me how and what I do to my daughter! Where is she?!' Anger was rising in his voice; Jareth knew he would lash out very soon. Jareth smiled with his pointed teeth showing; at a quick glance anyone would think he was a vampire out of a scary movie. 'Yes I do, she is safe and away from you, and that is where she will stay away from YOU!!'

'WHAT?!' Mr Williams strode in heavy anger up towards this stranger claiming he knew where Sarah was. He clenched his fist as he strode up to the tall gentleman in tights and cloak. He pulled his arm back and went to punch him however Jareth caught his fist in his hand. Jareth squeezed the fist between his grasp feeling the bones grind together. Mr Williams let out a cry of pain and coward to his knees in front of Jareth. Jareth bent down to meet the eye level of Williams, he grabbed his neck holding tight enough just to allow Mr Williams to slightly breathe. Mr Williams gasping for air struggled beneath the Goblin King's grasp. Jareth took great pleasure in causing him anguish, he would love to really lay into him but he decided to be the better person. 'Now listen Mr Williams I have been generous, I can be cruel I am willing to let you live, if I had my own way however I would not be held responsible for my actions. You have cause the girl I love a lot of grief and I cannot accept that not just physical but emotional. You disgust me! I am leaving with Sarah today. You will never see her again and if you contact the police of alert anyone I will return and you will feel the full wrath of my vengeance. Do you understand?'

Mr Williams nodded vigorously, he clearly was afraid of the man holding him by his throat. Jareth let go of his neck and slowly stood, Mr Williams followed he opened his mouth to speak but before a word could escape his lips Jareth punched him slap bang in the nose causing Mr Williams to keel over in main clutching his face. Jareth smiled a wicked smile. 'Good day Mr Williams, maybe think about clearing up your house is a mess.' With that Jareth walked out of the house and didn't look back. He made a hand gesture and a small crystal appeared in his hands. 'Hoggle!' Jareth called into the crystal; slowly an image of a very ugly goblin with a big nose but kind heart appeared. 'Yes your majesty?'

'Make preparations, Sarah is coming home to us.' Jareth said these words with authority but a smile on his face too. Hoggle gave a cheer, nodded and disappeared from the crystal. Jareth twirled the crystal again around his fingers and threw it through the sky. He disappeared into his puff of glitter.

Sarah awoke from her morning snooze she was so tired when she awoke earlier she thought a quick nap wouldn't hurt. She heard something odd in the kitchen. She got up cautiously to what was awaiting her, with each step the suspense was building in her chest and her breathing became heavier. She peered into the kitchen, no one was there. Odd she thought she was sure she had heard something. She walked in looking around until her gaze fell to the table. Lying on the table was a deep red rose; small dew drops attached to the petals this reminded her of Jareth's crystals he used for his magic. She bought the flower to her nose and smelt the scent. It filled her nose the sweet scent bought a small smile to her lips. Just as she lowered the rose to her side she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist. She lent back on to the chest behind her, a new scent filled her nose; magic, spices and something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Jareth had returned to her. 'Did u like my present?' he purred into her neck. She turned round to face him, putting her arms around his neck, fingers playing with his silky soft hair and looked into the eyes of the man she had fallen in love with. 'I didn't realise you were the over romantic type.' She replied with a cheeky grin. He made a mock hurt look, then nuzzling himself once more into her neck. 'I'm not…I'm whatever you want me to be, darling.' He emphasised the last word gently biting her neck. 'What do you want me to be?'

'The wicked Goblin King,' she replied with her seductive smile. He gave in he pulled her closer not as gently as before. Pressed down on her lips with aggression, lust and she responded matching his aggression. Lips locked, tongues meeting causing them both to moan, time stood still briefly for that moment. Jareth pulled away and looked into her eyes that drank him in. Sarah smiled and leant forward to his ear 'I wish the Goblin King would come and take me away right now.'

'With pleasure.'

A/N Review for the last tym x x x


End file.
